Endless Beginning
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: He's an illusionist who was once being stained by the dark mafia world. She's his soldier who wanted to protect him. A total of 50 sentences containing romance, fluff, angst and more! Written for "1sentence" community.


**Title**: Endless Beginning

**Fandom**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Pairing**: Mukuro Rokudo x Chrome Dokuro

**Theme** **set**: Gamma

**Rating**: PG

**Warning[s]**: Spoilers, OC as child

**Notes**: Yay! MukuroxChrome! I'm still at my exams, but I decided to take a rest today and I write this by spending my whole day. *sob* QvQ Please enjoy it! Starting on no. #21, it's all based on the future world. :)

* * *

**#1: Hand**

The first time she holds his hand, she is surprised that even if he is just an illusion, his hand felt so warm and real.

**#2: Need**

She thought no one will ever need her and she wished to die. But he appeared when she was at the edge of death, flashing a soft smile and extended his hand out for her. "Nagi, I need you."

**#3: Love**

Mukuro had once being swallowed by the dark mafia world. Ever since then, he was hurt physically and emotionally. It was Nagi… the girl that he had once found in her near death that had picked up the shattered pieces of his heart and fixed them back with her love. It was because of her… he was able to smile to his heart content without feeling being haunted by his horrible childhood.

**#4: Innocence**

Even if he was an expert on tricking peoples' feelings, Mukuro was still innocent at the matter of love, Chrome was too. But it slowly changed when they met each other.

**#5: Company**

"Sleep well, my Nagi." He whispered into her ear as he slowly sat next to the sleeping girl. A small smile grazed on the sleeping illusionist's lips when she felt a familiar warm hand patted her head.

**#6: Despair**

His grip around his trident tightened and he glared at Daemon Spade angrily. He will never forgive this man who had hurt and molested his Chrome!

**#7: Victory**

Mukuro isn't able to call Daemon's defeat as his victory until he sensed that his Chrome is perfectly fine in both physical and emotion.

**#8: Taboo**

"Kufufu, don't ever _**say**_ the name in front of me." Mukuro said in a bone-chilling low tone. Reborn just shrugged his shoulder and stopped narrating about the first Mist generation who happened to be the pedophile that had molested Chrome.

**#9: Frustration**

'_Her talent as a soldier might be ruined by you if you still tried to lock her under your control."_

A small voice in his heart said. He gripped a strand of his blue hair in frustration, before he finally makes his decision. He took out a small note-pad from the broken table next to him, and scribbled down two simple words.

**#10: Letter**

Chrome is panting heavily since she had just searched through the whole Kokuyo building. She could felt hot tears continuing falling down from her good violet left eye as she couldn't stop herself from letting out a few sobs. Her heart is aching painfully as she glanced down once again at the note she had just found this morning.

'_Get out.'_

**#11: Heartache**

"Maybe there's no guarantee that loving her will be easy for me…" he said, smiling bitterly to himself as he watched Chrome from far away. She looked hurt, her eyes were tearful and she seemed like she is going to break down in any second. He knew that it's his fault since he was the one who had abandoned her.

"But… I just wanted her to be happy…" he grasped on the fabric of his shirt. For once in his lifetime, he could felt that his heart is aching painfully.

**#12: Pain**

No matter how much it hurt, no matter how painful it is when she was injured on the battles that seemed to threaten grabbing away her life, she will never fall down. Her Mukuro-sama was just there… and even if it might cost her life, she would want to protect him. She always did.

**#13: Confession**

'_I like… Mukuro-sama…'_ he could read her mind, and his heart skipped a beat when he heard her silent confession.

**#14: Regret**

Mukuro's life had been long, but there wasn't really anything he truly regret until now... as he watched her slowly walked away, he realized that if he didn't confess his feelings to her someday, he was going to regret it the rest of his lonely life.

**#15: Belief**

"I know you didn't mean it." She said with a delight smile. And Mukuro was immensely glad that Chrome didn't believe a single word he said to her in the letter before he leaves her.

**#16: Kiss**

When her master placed a kiss on her lips after hearing her confession, she could felt how his lips were so soft and tender, delicate on hers. Who would have thought that a kiss from a cold man like him could felt so warm for her?

**#17: Change**

He sat on the comfy couch, smiling genuinely as he stared up at the starry sky, and Chrome curled up even closer to him in her sleep. Kufufu~ so much things had changed. And who said changing is bad?

**#18: Lie**

"It's nice." Mukuro lied as he took a bite of the onigiri his beloved Chrome had made. He fought back the urge of throwing up because he knew how sad his Chrome will be sad if she found out that her onigiri is barely eatable.

**#19: Sweet**

"R-Really?" Chrome asked in delight, her eye seemed as if it was sparkling from her master's compliment. Mukuro smiled as he managed to swallow another mouthful of the onigiri.

"I added more sugar in it since Mukuro-sama loves sweet things a lot!" Her sentence nearly makes the elder illusionist to choke on the onigiri.

**#20: Sharing**

Mukuro sighed in relief when he finally swallowed the last bit of the onigiri. He forced a smile on his face as he turned around to face the other illusionist.

"Kufufu~ thanks for the meal, Chrome. It's delicious." He watch as Chrome's smile widened. Kufufu~ maybe it's worth-

"D-Do Mukuro-sama want some? I still have more in the kitchen-"

"Chrome, be a good girl and share it with the family, especially your dear boss."

Chrome blinked her eyes innocently but nodded her head anyway. "Sure."

"Kufufu~ You're such a good girl." He patted her head lovingly.

**#21: Collapse**

As she slowly collapsed onto the ground from the icy cold stab through her chest, she remembered how Mukuro will always appear to protect her when she's in danger. A sad smile quirked on her lips, he won't able to protect her this time.

**#22: Arms**

Just when she was about to hit the rough ground, a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her and she was being grabbed up. Looking up, her violet hues widened slightly as she saw the familiar man who had always protected her, once again.

**#23: Relief**

"M-Mukuro-sama…" it was all she could mumble before her eyes definitively closed and she lost her consciousness; Mukuro's whole body frozen for a moment, until he realized that she was still breathing. "She's still breathing…" he sighed out in relief.

**#24: Sacred**

He carefully placed her down, keeping her perfectly still, with a delicacy he didn't even know he had possessed. As if she was the most precious and sacred thing in the world, and in a certain way, she was… at least in his world.

**#25: Unforgiveable**

"Kufufu, for hurting her, I will never forgive you…" Mukuro's cold voice was slow and soft, but it was almost the most threatening sound the reckless Mafioso had ever heard in his life. When Mukuro turned around, his mix-matched orbs glared deadly at the man.

**#26: Rage**

He slashed, stabbed, turned and attacked those peoples who weren't even worth to die in his illusions. He is going to kill those Mafiosos… he is going to eliminate them… those who had hurt his Nagi are not worth to exist in this world!

**#27: Grave**

"Kufufu, how foolish of you to think that you can kill me." The illusionist chuckled out darkly before he slashed his trident at his attacker. "The moment you laid your hand on my Chrome, you had considered this place as your grave."

**#28: Blood**

Even if blood kept dripping out from his chest, he continues to fight. And a memory flashed in his mind. His Chrome was there, fighting alone. He isn't there to protect her when they nearly killed her… "… Be prepared to go to hell for hurting my Chrome." He growled out as he stabbed another Mafioso through his chest.

**#29: Determination**

To say that Tsuna was shock, it isn't mistaken. He was shock when he saw the badly wounded Mukuro holding the unconscious Chrome in his arms. The brunette immediately rushed towards his two illusionists as fast as he could. When Chrome was set on the stretcher, Mukuro grabbed on Tsuna's collar weakly, "If my Nagi dies... I'll never… forgive you, Vongola…" he managed to growl out in his weak state. Tsuna had never once seen such determination shown on the illusionist's eyes before.

**#30: Assuring**

"Relax, Mukuro. There's no use of you to keep pacing back and forward. She will be fine" Reborn assured the illusionist plainly as they were all waiting outside the infirmary, excluding Kyoko and Haru who had been chosen to be nurses since Ryohei needed assistance. Mukuro felt disappoint over himself since he couldn't even help in the slightest. All he could do was having faith at Ryohei's healing skills, even if he didn't believe in it.

**#31: Normal**

As Tsuna watch Mukuro pace around in worried, the brunette was hoping that his tutor won't be lying to all of them. He was sure that Ryohei would heal Chrome and she would be fine. Everything would go back to normal… right?

**#32: Forever**

After what felt like an eternity, Ryohei came out and confirmed to the others that Chrome was now out of danger. However, she had a request. That is she wanted to see Mukuro.

**#33: Overwhelmed**

Mukuro was overwhelmed with relief when he saw Chrome safe and sound on the medical bed. However, his relief didn't even last for a few seconds before tears slowly wetted the purple haired girl's pale cheeks.

**#34: Important**

"Why do you protect me?" she asked softly through her tears. It hurts her to see her beloved person to be hurt from protecting her. Mukuro gave out a sigh before he said; "Because you're important for me."

**#35: Tears**

She felt herself blush up as Mukuro extended his hand towards her and erased the tear that slid down her now red cheek; "Don't cry..." he assured with a smile.

**#36: Ring**

Before leaving his room to go for another mission, Mukuro took one last glance at the beautiful yet simple gold ring he had bought from his last mission. Not only the ring is beautiful, but it was shiny and not-so-fancy. It will just suit his beloved woman in every possible way. It was just simply perfect.

**#37: Okaeri**

Chrome's worries had faded into thin air when the door was being opened, revealing a perfectly fine Mukuro Rokudo who greeted her with a warm smile before wrapping his arms around her. "_Okaeri_ (I'm home), Chrome."

**#38: Question**

Looking at the shorter illusionist in his arms, he tried to hide his nervous behind his smile as he asked. "Nagi, can I ask you a question?" the purple haired woman titled up head and nodded her head, looking at him weirdly. Mukuro slowly loosen his arms around her as he placed his hand into his pocket, searching for a certain object.

**#39: Propose**

A bright grin broke on the illusionist's face as he could feel no weight in his pocket coming from the velvet box. For once, he was feeling nervous although his heart had always known the answer ever since the first time they met each other.

"Nagi, will you marry me?"

**#40: Whisper**

In a faint voice, she said 'Yes' to his propose as the tears on her face contrasted greatly with her happy smile.

**#41: Wait**

Time seemed to stop as the meaning behind Chrome's words start to struck on the older illusionist. When everything seemed to clear up for Mukuro, he saw the ring was now worn on Chrome's finger. They just stared at each other with a smile, while on the other side of the door; all of the other guardians (except Hibari) were pressing their ears against the door, waiting for a reaction from both of the illusionist.

**#42: Wedding**

Mukuro could not remember when he had ever felt so nervous. Despite the relaxing music from those musicians, he licked his lips in anticipation, swallowed hard, and stared down a carpeted aisle with shivering eagerness.

"Here comes the bride!" Sasagawa Kyoko and Haru Miura, the maids in honor chirped out in excitement as the two grand doors were opened. A purple haired beauty gracefully stepped towards the stage and smiled blissfully at her groom. All the uneasy Mukuro felt seemed to fade away just by the blissful smile of his bride.

"You're so beautiful… my Nagi." He said out in happiness as he extended his hand out for her.

**#43: First Born**

Mukuro held on Chrome's hands and kissed away the tears that dripped down from her eyes as the doctor cut open her lower abdomen, preparing for the cesarean birth of the first born child. Chrome didn't even open his eyes, nor removing her bone crushing grip from her husband's hand until she heard the screaming of her newborn. She cracked her eyes open and released her hands from Mukuro's nearly bleeding hand, much to the elder illusionist's relief.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked, but Mukuro gave a nervous smile and declined. One snip later and what will happen to his wife and kid?

However, the doctor reassured him that it's alright and when he glanced at his wife, Chrome held on a weak encouraging smile for him.

So, one snip later and the newborn infant was being wrapped by the warm blue blanket.

The doctor presented the baby with a smile. "Congratulations. It's a boy!" Chrome reached up and took the tiny child into his arms.

The baby had huge, sapphire blue eyes, and a tuft of pale purple-ish blue hair. "My first child…" the exhausted illusionist smiled as she leaned forward to touch noses with the newborn infant.

**#44: Papa**

"Papa!" The baby giggled and hugged the illusionist's face with his little hands, making his soft cheek brushed with his. The illusionist smiled as his son played with his long blue locks before he took in into his father's warmth.

"See? I told you he will call you 'Papa' one day." The purple haired woman beside him said with a happy smile as she kissed her son lightly on his forehead.

**#45: Family**

His free hand gently caressed her cheek, a loving expression was shown on his face as he stared at the girl- no, woman who had gave him the best gift ever in his life.

_'I want her to be with me forever, no matter what. I want to be by her side until both of us are gray and old, even if it means I had to go back to the dark mafia world. It's all worth… if it's for her and our son.'_

He felt a strange tingling feeling swelled up deep inside him, a goofy grin unconsciously spread on his face as he will never thought that he could be a father in his life.

_'Everything seemed to be so… shocking. She had given me a gift that no one could ever give me. I've been wandering around all these years, searching for surrogates… but I guess… not anymore.'_

"Thank you… Nagi." He whispered before kissing his wife on her lips out of blue.

**#46: Home**

Mukuro opened the door as quiet as he could so he won't wake the sleeping purple haired illusionist and their son. He smiled when he saw the mother and son were curled up together in their sleep. He sat at the edge of the bed and stared at their sleeping figures. "Thank you so much, Nagi… for giving me a place called as home."

**#47: Husband**

He pulled his beloved woman into a loving embrace as he kissed her soft lips gently. He was smiling to himself because he had finally own her. Not as a master, but as her lover and husband from now on.

**#48: Death**

Everyone knew that this day will come.

Chrome lay on the medical bed that had caged her for two years. Her purple hair had long ago turned into silver, but her violet eyes were still brightly shining for her beloved husband and son.

"Nagi?" she heard her husband calling out her real name. He was always special than everyone for her, since he was the only one who can call her by the name.

"Mama?" ah, that voice too. Her beloved son that used to be so small and following her around like a little duckling following its mother had turned into such a fine man. Sometimes, she might even mistake both the father and son with each other since their voices were really alike.

"My silly men…" she sighed out, giving a soft chuckle before her violet hues fluttered close.

**#49: Lifetime**

"Mukuro, do you think you can watch over her on her next lifetime?" Tsuna asked, his voice was frail but it still held the passion that made him once the Mafia boss before his son had inheritance his position.

"Kufufu... I do think so." He smiled as his finger grazed at the smoothly craved in front of his wife's grave. "If one day… my death is coming to me, I'll welcome it with open hands. I'm sure that I will meet her again in my next life."

**#50: Possessive**

Tsuna chuckled. "You sure are possessive aren't you?"

Mukuro rolled his eyes. "You would do the same with your dear Kyoko."

Tsuna merely smiled in return. "No. Fate will bring me and her together. We just need to follow it-"

Suddenly, he felt someone pinched his arm. "K-Kyoko!"

"Tsu-kun, you're so cheesy." Kyoko pouted, but her sweet smile was present on her face.

The trio laughed merrily, before Mukuro looked up at the sky. The cold breeze blew past him and he could almost hear the soft melodious voice of his wife through the breeze.

'_Mukuro-sama, Bossu, Kyoko-chan... __I'll see you in the next life!'_

* * *

**_The End._**

* * *

**_Ending Note: That's all from me for now. ==" Ah, gotta run away from my readers before they haunt me down, bye-bye~_**


End file.
